Differents directions
by Lily148
Summary: Luffy's back. After two years. But where was he? Who's that Ace? Why can't he stop thinking of him? And why is the police after him: what did Ace made Luffy do? WARINIG: LEMON, SWEARING,DARKFIC, ACEXLUFFY, SABOXLUFFY. In where Luffy, on the run, comes to Sabo, the brother he abandonned 2 years ago. But Ace isn't going to let him leave him just like that.
1. Chapter 1 : Luffy's return

**CHAPTER 1 : LUFFY'S RETURN**

_**Hello! **_

_**So I read a lot of fics, and I figured out I should try to write one! **_

_**I don't think I will include the straw hats in this story: maybe in a another fic, who knows? **_

_**So this fic is a "modern fic", it happens in our days, because I read one that I really loved not so long ago, and I thought I should start by that.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you like it! This fic will be really dark I think, and they will be swearing and lemon in the futurs chapter so you're warned!**_

_**Oh, AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (Sadly...) ALL RIGHTS TO ODA!**_

_Luffy's back. After two years. But where was he? Who's that Ace? Why can't he stop thinking of him? And why is the police after him: what did Ace made Luffy do? WARINIG: LEMON, SWEARING,DARKFIC, ACEXLUFFY, SABOXLUFFY. In where Luffy, on the run, comes to Sabo, the brother he abandonned 2 years ago. But Ace isn't going to let him leave him just like that. _

* * *

I threw my cigarette on floor, and steped on it. I took a deep breath and knocked at the door. A few minutes passed, when the door finally opened, revealing a young man with curly blond hair.

He looked as he's seen a ghost, with was, in fact, not to far far from reality:

"Lu... Luffy? Is that really you?"

"Hey. It's been a while Sabo."

**Chapter 1: Luffy's return**

Luffy left home two years ago, when he was seventeen. Never had I felt so heartbroken, so betrayal then when I got home and founded _the_ note on his bed:

_Dear Sabo,_

_I love you, and you know it, but I have to go, I have to leave you. _

_Nobody is forcing me, don't worry, I'm going because I want to. _

_Please, don't look for me: I want this. I found someone. And I'm choosing him over you. I'm finnaly happy._

_I hope we'll see each other someday._

_Goodbye,_

_Luffy_

I remember that I almost had a heart attack that day. Luffy was already happy with me! Why did he left me? Because of this "someone"? I didn't even know he was dating someone!

Of course, I did search for him, even if he asked me not to: how could I not? He was my brother! My everything! But I never found him: it was like he dissapeared.

So that's why I couldn't believe my eyes right now: At the front door, was Luffy.

"Lu... Luffy? Is that really you?"

"Hey. It's been a while Sabo."

A minute passed, with an awkward silence, neither of us knowing what to say, when he finnaly asked:

"Can I come in?"

"Of... of course. It's also your house to after all."

I tried to keep calm, but my voice was shaking. After those two years, I had abandoned the thought of ever seeing him again.

He hadn't really changed, exept that he had takan a few centimeters and had become more muscular, even if he was still thin. I heard him mumbled something, so I asked:

"Did you say something?"

"What?"

"I said: did you say something?"

"No why?"

"Oh. I thought you did."

Another minte passed, with me desperatly trying to find something to say.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Um... Do you have some coffe?"

"Yes, _we _have coffee. Why don't you go sit down on the couch while I prepare it?"

"Okay."

The atmoshpere was so heavy.

Where the hell had he been this past two years? Where was this "someone", who was more important to him then me?Why had he come back?

I thought at all that while I was preparing the coffee.

"Um... Sabo?"

I turned around and saw Luffy standing next to the kitchen door.

"Yes?"

"I'm... I'm sorry. So... sorry."

And then, he did something I never expected: he burst into tears.

"Please! Pleaase forgive me! I was dumb! So dumb! I should never have left you! I should have stayed with you! Ace... He's an asshole! I thought I was so smart, but I was wrong! Don't hate me!"

Ace? Who's that? I already heard that name before, but where? Who is he to Luffy? I didn't really know what to do, so I went over him, and hugged him. Just like the past two years never happenned, and that we were still close, always hugging, laughing, fighting over nothing and talking to each other.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you had good reasons. Of course I forgive you: how could I not? You're my little brother Luffy! I will never hate you!"I felt tears on my cheek to, that I wasn't trying to hold back."Luffy... You don't know how happy I am. You're back! Why would I be mad?"

We must look pretty dumb right now: crying in the arms of each others, but I really don't care. I just needed to check something:

"Are you staying? For good?"

"Yes. I'm staying for good. I'm not leaving you again."

**Luffy's POV:**

He forgave me.

Just like that.

I don't deserve him, I really don't.

But what if he knew what had happened to me? What I've done? Then he won't be so nice and cuddly, that's for sure: he would despise me.

So I can't let him know what happened. What Ace and I have done.

Ace... Just thinking of him hurts. I loved him, I did... But he ruined everything. I manipulated me: he never loved me. All he ever wanted of me was to fuck and do his bad jobs. But I, I loved him. More then anything. And I proved it to him: I abandoned everything for him two years ago: My friends, my home, Sabo... But he didn't care. I close my eyes and thought of our time together:

_"Ace, do you love me?"_

_"What kind of question is that Luffy? Of course I love you!" _

_"I love you too Ace!" _

_"I know you do! Who wouldn't?" _

_I chuckled._

_"Luffy do you trust me?"_

_Why was he asking that? _

_"Yes of course Ace!"_

_"Then come with me, I've got something to show you."_

"Luffy?"

"Huh?"

"Where were you?"

"I'm tired... Can it wait?"

"Of course Luffy."

Sabo... You're so understanding, so perfect. So unlike Ace. Why did I ever leave you?

**Ace's POV:**

Luffy you coward.

You think yo can just ran away like nothing never happened?

No one gets away from me. No one.

I will find you.

Because, despite what you think, I love you.

* * *

_**So, I hope you like it! I sure enjoyed writing it! I'm sorry it's short... but I swear that my next chapter will be longer!  
**_

_**I guess you realised it by now, but Ace is completly occ here, sorry. **_

_**It's my first fic, so please don't be to hard on me. **_

_**Follow, favorite, and review! Please! Even if it's for critics! I really want to know what you thought of it! **_


	2. Chapter 2 : A phonecall

**Chapter 2:The phonecall**

**Hello! Sorry to update that late, but it's hard for me to write in english, so it takes longuer. (oh and I write in English because that's what my English teacher advised me to do).**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Sabo's POV:**

"...And then Makino kicked him out of the bar!"

Luffy laughed,"Haha! He's not coming back anytime soon!"

"No he isn't, that's for sure!"

It's 3 am in the morning, and I've been telling Luffy about what funny things happenned to me while he was gone since 11pm! But it's perfect. That's all I ever wanted: see Luffy again, laugh with him... It's like a dream.

"What are you thinking about Sabo?"

"That what's happenning is like a dream."

"It is, right? I missed you so much!" He smiled.

I really wanted to ask him what he did since he left, but I have a feeling that he don't want to talk about it, and I don't want us to fight the day juste after our reunion, so I keep quiet: who knows? Maybe Luffy will tell me naturally, whitout me asking?

"Sabo... Do you have some meat?"

"Meat? But it's 3 am in the morning!" Haha, was he serious?

"So?"

I laughed. "Okay, stay there, I'll get you some meat." He didn't change a bit in two years, didn't he?

"Thanks Sabo!"

Wait...Is it me or is Luffy being polite?

I went downstairs, to the kitchen, a huge smile on my face: How could this get any better?

**Luffy's POV:**

I lay down on Sabo's was perfect. This was what I missed those last two years.

My phone rang: I looked, it was masked number. Who would call me at 3 in the morning? I haven't even give my new phone number to anyone yet!

Then it hit me: Ace.

He was the only person I could think of who will call me at this hour, with a masked number.

Did he really think I was going to pick up?

_DRINGGGG_

Like hell! I don't want to have anything to do with him now!

_DRINGGGG_

All I want is to forget. To never think about him again: he's a monster, a cold blooded monster.

_DRINGGGG_

Wait a minute... What if he calls because he did something horrible and he want me to know? What if it was like what happenned a year ago? What if...

_DRINGGGG_

I know I shouldn't pick up: but I want to know!

_DRINGGGG_

Fuck it: I'm picking up.

"Hello?"

_"Luffy! You have no idea how much I want to talk to you!"_

" Ace."

_"Yes baby it's me! Now do you want to know why I'm ca..."_

"How did you get my number? I changed my phone!"

_"You think that's going to stop me talking to you? Now, the reason I'm cal..."_

"Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you!"

_"Then why did you pick up?" _

"…"

_"You see! You do want to talk to me! Now interrup me again and I swear I will come to Fushia village and kill all oyour friends, and maybe, who knows? Your brother, Sabo."_

He spat Sabo's name like it was something filthy. I felt a chill running down my skin. He knew where I was. He knew I had a brother. He even knew Sabo's name!

_"Baby, you're making me angry, when I only called to apologize!"_

"A... apologize?"

_"Yes, apologize. I'm deeply sorry for what happened."_

"Like hell you are! Now... How do you know about Sabo?"

_"Sabo? Oh! So that's REALLY your brother's name? Because I wasn't 100% sure!"_

I bit my tong: I said to much.

_"Well, do you accept my apologize?"_

"Fuck you!"

_"You hurt my feelings!"_He had a faussly upset tone,_"I didn't think we will come to this but you leave me no choice."_

"Come to what?"

_"Meet me where we met for the first time tomorrow at noon." _

"Like hell I am!"

_"Well, I'm not going to force you to come, and that's why I'm leaving you a choice: either you meet me tomorrow, either you meet me after tomorrow, when I come to your house to say hi to Sabo."_

Glurps.

"I'll be there."

_"Good. Oh, and of course, only you and no telling okay? Bye baby!"_

Just like that he hang up.

Thank god for that, because just a that moment, Sabo was there, with some meat.

"I heard a voice, is someone there?"

"Huh? Oh... No. It was just me listenning to my messages."

He raised an eyebrown, wondering if he should believe me or not.

"Okay, here your meat!"

I wanted to smile, but I couldn't. I then realize that I didn't escape anything: I was still Ace's prisonner.

"Are you okay? You're pale!"

"Yes, just a little tired." I knew I shouldn't be lying, but what was I suppose to say? _No Sabo, it's just that my crazy ex-boyfriend who, by the way, scares the hell out me, is threatening to kill you and all my friends if I don't go and see him this afternoon, where he'll probably say he's sorry for all the shit he put me throught those past two years, and I'll say that I don't accept his forgivness, and then, he'll probably kill me. But you musn't do anything about it okay? _ Yeah right. Like I was going to tell him that.

"You? Tired? Impossible!"

I faked a chuckle. "Can I go to sleep now?"

"You don't want your meat?"

"I'll take tomorrow, I really want to go to sleep now."

"Okay, but are you sure everything is alright? I never saw you turn down meat before!"

"I said yes! Now leave me alone!"I realised that that I snnaped a Sabo just because he was worried about me."I'm sorry..."

"No, it's okay. You take your old bedroom?"

"Yes, good night!"

And I left, leaving Sabo completely confuse: I was so nice a few minutes ago, and now this?

Well, I'm sure he'll understand, and, right now, I have bigger problems then that: Ace.

He's still after me. He's not going to leave me alone. He likes to play with me, jus like I was his toy. Yeah that's it: his toy. Just something he like to tormente when he has time.

I lay down on my bed, and closed my eyes.

_"Hey! I'm home!" _

_Ace turn around, smiled and said:"Hi Luffy, how are you doing?" He looked a little different then usual: I don't know what had changed, but he was almost scaring me._

_\- Fine... I was looking for Ussop, have you seen him?_

_Ace's face darkened, then another smile, a scary one, appeared on his face. I had a bad feeling._

_"I said: have you seen Ussopp"_

_"Yes, but he was becomming suspicious about us. At least that one won't be won't be bothering us anymore." _

_What did he just say? What was that supposed to mean? _

_"What?" _

_"And even if he wasn't, he was always telling you bad things on me, always trying to break us up..."_

_He couldn't have..._

_"What did you say before?"_

_"Hey, I won't be surprise if if was trying to fu..."_

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY BEFORE?"_

_Oh yes, thinking about it twice, he could have, I know he's capable of such things..._

_"I said he won't be bothering us anymore." He said it with a calm tone, whitch freaked me out even more._

_I walked in the kitchen,and saw some blood on the walls. I didn't need to see more to guess what happened._

_"No... No! NOOO! Ussopp!"_

I woke up sweating. Another nightmare.

And again, like after each nightmare I have of Ace killing Ussop, I wonder: Did Ace _really _killed Ussop? Or was it just a coincidence? I know he's capable of it.

"Luffy? You're alright in there?"

"Yes, it was just a bad dream. Go back to bed!"

It was Sabo.

I let myself fall back into my bed again, thinking of all of Sabo's qualities.

He's so attentionated, so kind, so funny, so... _him_.

Everything Ace's isn't.

Knowing I couldn't go back to sleep, I took my journal, and continue writing in it.

I started writing in it three years ago, when I first met Ace. But it didn't mean the same thing to me back then: at that time, I only used it to write about my fantasms on Ace : now this journal hold all my secrets, all my memorys, all my life.

_21 of April, 5 am:_

_My reunion with Sabo went a billion times better then I had imagined: he wasn't even angry at me! He was so happy I came back home! He told me about all the funny things that had happened to him since I left. _

_Now, when I look back, I don't know how I could have left him, specially for someone like Ace. _

_But Ace called me. Why can't he leave me alone? Why is he so obsessed with me? What do I have that his others lovers don't ? _

_I have to meet him tomorrow, well today actually since it's already nearly morning. Maybe he'll kill me, who knows? After all, I know he would never forgive me for what I did, for leaving him : like he said "I'm the one who leaves people, not the other way around". _

* * *

**The next morning:**

"Luffy do you want some pancakes?"

"Yes please!"

Pancakes? Seriously? I haven't have those since, well... two years ago, and it was still with Sabo.

Bizzarly, I'm calm about meeting Ace this afternoon: maybe he'll kill me, maybe not. But if he was, I won't stop him. Simply because I don't want to live if it means being chase by him all my life.

The only regret I have is about Sabo: I just came back, and I may already leave again. I know that if someone murder me, he will found the killer himself and murder him: because, even if Sabo wasn't like Ace, he's capable of doing everything for his family.

And I don't want him to find Ace: I know what Ace would do if he did.

But that wasn't even what I was the most afraid of: I was more afraid of the fact that Sabo discovers what I did for those past two years. I was more afraid of his reaction: he will be dissapointed. Very dissapointed. Actually, dissapointed doesn't even begin to cut it.

If I'm still alive and he discovers what I did, I don't think he'll ever want to talk to me again.

**Sabo's POV: **

"Here you are."

"Thanks."He took a bite in those pancakes,"They're so good!"

"Haha, I bet you didn't have that good pancakes wherever you were!"

He looks at his feets. "No... That's for sure."

And then, suddently, he starts crying. Just like that!

What the hell?

I can hear him say, between sobs,"Thank you so much... They're so... so... good..."

Okay so now I'm worried: what was with Luffy? What did he do for those past two years?

"Luffy are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"I... I don't want to... to... leave..you."

" And you most certainly aren't! Luffy! Why would you leave?"

He don't answer and continu crying.

I take him in my arms: "Luffy, I don't know what you're talking about, but know that, whatever happen, I will always be there."

**Luffy's POV:**

Okay, so much for being calm about meeting Ace again.

I don't know what happened while I was eating Sabo's pancakes, but I realize that I would probably never eat some pancakes again, whitch made me pannick about never seing Sabo again.

I...just don't want to leave him. I'm afraid. So afraid.

I'm afraid that Ace will kill me, no, worse: I'm afraid that he won't kill me and kill Sabo instead.

I just don't know what to expect from him.

I look at the time: eleven am. I have to leave. That just makes me cry even more. Maybe Ace was right when he told me I could be a crybaby sometime.

I take a deep breath, and do the best that I can to hide that I'm trembling.

"I'm sorry. Look, I have something to do. I have to go out and I don't really know when I'll be back."

Sabo looks at me suspiciously, (maybe he thought I was going to run away again?). He sigh and said "Sure but Lu, you know that you can tell me everything?"

I nod.

I look at Sabo, and I realize that he became more muscular in two years, of course, not as much as Ace, but Ace is more like a mountain anyway. It suits him well, and I can't help telling myself that he look sexy.

I know I shouldn't hink that of my own brother, but I rememember that I always loved him a little more, no... a lot more then just brotherly. Well, until I met Ace anyway.

I then rememeber a question that a friend told me once: what would you do if today was your last day?

Well, if today was my last day, I have to admit that I would kiss Sabo. Because I want to right now, and, even if I know he will never love me the way I loved him before, that I still love him, even if since what I call the "Ace buisness", it isn't as passionated as it was when we were younger.

Then I realize that it's maybe the last time I saw him, and that maybe today really is my last day.

And I kiss him. Just like that.

* * *

**Thanks to FF, I changed I few things in this chapter and the one before. (Thank you so much, no one ever told me that they were no "-" in english!"**

**To the guest, thanks! I don't really like how it's written too in fact, but it's the best I can do, I'm sooooo sorry! (But like I said, I changed a few thing so it should already be a little bit better!)**

**If someone notice some mistakes (and I know they must be plenty of them), please tell me! Like this I can improve my english ^^. **

**Please follow, favorite, or even better (who knows?) rewiew! (if you like it of course)**

**Till next time! **


End file.
